


trust

by doggo_fiends_on_a_spaceship



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Communication, Fix-It, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Magnus POV, Trust, malec loves each other, short and sweet, tag to 2x16 and 2x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggo_fiends_on_a_spaceship/pseuds/doggo_fiends_on_a_spaceship
Summary: Alec tells Magnus about the Soul Sword before it's too late.





	trust

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god, if magnus and alec break up because of this, and alec lies and shit, i will Scream. alec needs to apologize properly and get their shit together

 

 

Magnus got home from the Seelie Court tired, confused, and angry.

After everything the Seelie Queen had said, he didn’t know what to believe.

He knew that he couldn’t trust her, of course. But he also knew she couldn’t lie.

But she _could_ be wrong.

She had to be.

Alec wasn’t like all shadowhunters. He was kind, he was brave, and he wanted change. Magnus could _trust_ him. He wouldn’t just lie about something this important.

…Would he?

The fact that he wasn’t sure made Magnus want to scream.

 _He loves you,_ part of him said.

 _But is it enough?_ he thought grimly.

Magnus remembered the Queen’s words.

_Shadowhunters will always choose their own. Can you really trust your precious Alexander?_

If the Soul Sword was really out there, then the entire downworld was in danger. And worse, if it got out that the Clave was keeping it from them, it could mean war. The ends of the Accords.

The Accords were flawed and most certainly bent in the Clave’s favor- but they were necessary. They were _needed._

If they went down, Magnus wasn’t sure what would happen. Anarchy, most likely.

So many would die, shadowhunters, mundanes, and downworlders alike. It would mean all-out war.

It could very well mean the return of what was essentially the old laws.

Downworlders having no rights, being constantly killed and stolen from. Their property seized for ridiculous so-called crimes, their marks and fangs ripped from their bodies and displayed on walls.

Shadowhunters, harsher than ever, running amok even as their numbers dwindled every day.

Rebellions, mundanes caught in the crossfire. Demons coming in greater numbers. Death. Chaos.

It was a miracle Magnus- and others he’d known- had made it through alive and well.

Perhaps he was overestimating the effect of this. It was possible that the downworld would remain relatively stable.

There was no doubt that people would die. They would rebel, and rightfully so.

But if the Sword was used by Valentine or his men… or by anyone with a grudge, any _shadowhunter…_ It could mean everyone. Every downworlder in the city, dead in one fell swoop. It wouldn’t take long. Once the blade was activated, it was going to be almost impossible to stop.

Surely Alec knew this, at least on some level. True, he hadn’t lived through it, and therefore couldn’t really comprehend just how bad it could be.

Then, being a shadowhunter, it wouldn’t be nearly as bad for him. Bad, but not quite as bad.

But did Alec know?

Did Alec know about the Soul Sword, or had he not been told? He was the Head of the Institute, surely he knew what was going on.

And yet he hadn’t told Magnus. He’d lied. If he knew, that is.

If he did know, however... how many mistakes could Alec make, blindly following the Clave, before he couldn't take it anymore? How many times would he have to get hurt before it was the final straw?

But then, perhaps he didn't know. That would be just like the Clave, not informing someone who might actually  _help_ downworlders.

He had no way of knowing for sure whether or not his boyfriend was lying to him.

Magnus sighed loudly. He was just going in circles. The only thing to do was… well. Confront Alec.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting his thoughts. His wards tingled, letting the visitor through. It was Alexander. Of course it was.

Conveniently in time, too. Then, they had been planning to meet tonight, anyway. Alec often came over after a long day at work, when they’d both be tired and content to relax over takeout and a movie.

He let the door swing open with a wave of his hand, turning to face the door.

“Alexander,” he said, keeping his expression cheerful and calm as ever.

Alec walked forward, greeting him with a gentle, close-mouthed kiss. Magnus wavered, lingering on his lips a little longer than usual, before pulling away.

It was then he noticed Alec’s expression- grim and set, brows drawn together.

He was still close, their chests only inches apart. It suddenly seemed like the room was still and silent, like a thick fog had settled over them.

“Magnus…” he began, voice quiet and low. “I need to tell you something.”

Magnus could almost feel his heart beating faster. Wait. Was he-?

Alec took a step back. He looked conflicted. “I- I should have told you sooner, but I… I just don’t know what to do.”

Magnus didn’t say anything, watching Alec’s expression.

“I- hell, I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing. But… I trust you. And I love you. And even if I… I _didn’t,_ you still deserve to know. So I’m telling you.”

He sounded so nervous and unsure.

“What are you telling me, darling?” Magnus asked, trying to hide his worry and anticipation. Was it possible that Alec _had_ known, and he was telling him now? Or was this something else completely?

“The Clave lied,” Alec blurted. The rest of the words spilled out of him like he’d been holding it in for too long. “They don’t have the Soul Sword. It’s still out there somewhere, and you’re in danger. The whole downworld is in danger. No one knows who has it, but if I had to guess, I’d say Valentine’s men have it. And now that Valentine has escaped…”

Alec’s eyes were wide and worried. He ran a hand through his hair, looking away as if to avoid Magnus’s gaze.

“Magnus, if this gets out, it could mean war. So many people could die. But if Valentine manages to activate the Sword…” His words hung in the air like he didn’t know how to finish them.

Magnus could he feel his heart swelling in his chest.

“The Seelie Queen was wrong,” he breathed. He reached out to cup Alec’s face, tipping his head to look at Magnus again. “I knew I could trust you.”

Despite all the worrying implications, despite the dark future hanging over them, Magnus couldn’t help but smile. His hand drifted down again, although he was tempted to grab Alec’s.

“What?” Alec asked, confused. “What do you mean?”

“You didn’t lie to me,” Magnus said softly.

Alec looked away guiltily. “I did, though,” he said. “I just… admitted the truth afterwards. I found out about this a few days ago."

He still refused to look at Magnus, like he was ashamed, but he sounded sincere. "I- I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry.”

Magnus pursed his lips. “But you told me,” he reminded Alec.

“How did you know?” Alec asked.

“The Seelie Queen knows more than she says,” Magnus said, sighing. “And she attempted to convince me that shadowhunters would always choose their own. That even now, you were lying to me about the Soul Sword.”

“I almost did,” Alec confessed, a guilty look in his eyes. “Everyone told me not to tell you. And if it gets out…”

“Do you expect me to keep it a secret?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Alec said. “Well, no, not from the downworld leaders. But in general? Yes. People can’t know about this, Magnus. Please, I don’t want another war on top of the one we’re already dealing with.”

Magnus nodded slowly. “That’s… reasonable. What if Raphael or Luke decides to tell their people?”

Alec sighed. “I don’t know,” he said. “I hope to convince them not to. But you all have the right to know. It’s your people in danger, your people being targeted.”

“I’ll stand by you,” Magnus promised quietly.

There was a long moment of silence, surprisingly not awkward.

But then, Alec broke it, voice grave and soft.

“Magnus,” he said hesitantly. “What if… what if war does break out?”

Magnus looked away.

“I don’t want to fight you,” Alec said, voice cracking. “I’m the leader of the New York Institute, but I don’t think I could ever fight against you. Or against a cause that… that I understand. That I believe in.”

Magnus leant in, kissing him softly. Alec kissed back, hands going to the warlock’s waist.

When they pulled away, Alec’s hands still on Magnus’s body, Magnus sighed.

“Alec,” he said. “I can’t tell the future. I don’t know what will happen. But I can’t fight you, either. We’ll just…” he hesitated, wary to make a promise he wasn’t sure if he could keep. But he desperately wanted to. “We’ll just have to find a way. For peace. For us.”

Alec nodded, hazel eyes warm and worry lessened, but not gone. “We’ll find a way,” he agreed firmly. “We have to.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you wanna find me on the tumblr? go to @doggo-fiends-on-a-spaceship so we can attend pigfarts together, and laugh at rumbleroar's hilarious jokes.


End file.
